Sobre confesiones y sueños
by FireBlueFlames
Summary: "Y cuando sus sueños empiezan y los míos terminan comienzo a preguntarme si mi final a su lado también está llegando." ZoroxSanji


Le miro caminar triunfal en este largo pasillo, su mirada fija al frente, la determinación en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Dios, se ve tan bien en ese traje negro, que aunque es algo que suele vestir, este día parece más arrebatador que de costumbre. Me dirige una rápida mirada y yo sonrío, esperando que él no note que me está rompiendo el alma verle tan feliz, tan agraciado como es, mientras se dirige al que será el final para algo que nunca comenzó.

Estrujo entre mis manos la hoja de ese pequeño discurso que me pidió dar durante la ceremonia, y procuro alejar al nudo que amenaza con formarse en mi garganta el verle detenerse frente al altar.

Ojalá pudiera levantarme de este lugar, caminar hacia él y decirle todo, pedirle que no se case, rogarle porque se fije en mí, porque mi mirada pueda revelarle de una vez aquello que he sentido desde que le conocí cuando éramos adolescentes, además de todo lo que vivimos esa noche en que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, cuando el alcohol llenaba su sistema y sus labios rozaron los míos. Fue un simple beso, nada digno de contar realmente, pero para alguien que ha vivido enamorado desde hace tanto tiempo probablemente signifique el mundo, una pequeña luz en medio de toda la oscuridad que significa un amor no correspondido.

Esa noche salimos a celebrar su nuevo trabajo, ese con el que llegaba la necesidad de que se marchase de la ciudad, y entre la alegría que me daba el verle realizar todo lo que siempre había deseado se encontraba mi tristeza por verle partir. Ni siquiera recuerdo todo lo que sucedió mientras bebíamos en su departamento, sólo sé que entre el vino y las horas sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse y su equilibrio a mermar. Intenté llevarlo a su cama antes de volver a casa, sosteniéndole para evitar que cayera, y en el momento en que estuvimos en su habitación caímos de lleno sobre la cama. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí mi corazón en la garganta al sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, y que sus manos apresando mis muñecas y sus labios acariciando los míos no me hicieron saltar algunas lágrimas. El alcohol se saboreaba en su saliva, pero era aún más delicioso de esa forma. No hicimos nada más, simplemente yo le abracé por el cuello mientras él me acariciaba por encima de la ropa y me rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos antes de quedarse dormido. Le dejé solo y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Ni siquiera mencionamos lo que sucedió, dudo incluso que él recuerde nada, pero aquello fue suficiente para alimentar mis sentimientos.

Hace años, cuando comencé a pensar que sentía algo más que sólo amistad por él, intenté negarlo, hasta que decidí rendirme ante mi corazón. Me enamoré de él, de esa seriedad que se rompe cuando está pasando un buen momento, de esos rasgos duros, casi inexpresivos; de esos ojos que, aunque no son de un color distintivo, son más hermosos que cualquier mirada particular. Simplemente comencé a querer todo lo que él es, esas cosas que nadie conoce de su persona, la manera en que sus esporádicas sonrisas, acompañadas por esa masculina risa mueven ligeramente sus hombros; la forma en que sus músculos se dibujan en la ropa, todo. Y con ello vino el sufrir, esa tristeza de saber que nunca sería mío, pero sabiendo que yo moría por ser suyo.

Incluso en este momento, en mi garganta las palabras de una declaración me ahogan, como si esa fuera su manera de protestar para que las deje salir, para que él sepa que se ha convertido en mi mundo, incluso cuando ya pertenece a alguien más.

En un momento todos dan exclamaciones de sorpresa, y yo le veo girarse hacía el mismo pasillo por el que ha entrado, sólo para que sus ojos se iluminen y una expresión de asombro le convierta en alguien que yo nunca había visto antes. Sé lo que está viendo, sé que ese camino es enfilado por una hermosa y alta morena de ojos azules vestida de blanco, esa mujer que le hizo la vida tan dulce y a mí tan amarga.

-Me voy a casar-dijo orgulloso un día mientras comíamos en uno de nuestros muy vanos encuentros cuando visitaba la ciudad-y quisiera que tú fueras nuestro padrino, Sanji.

Incluso ahora quisiera saber qué cara puse en ese momento, si pude fingir una sonrisa lo suficientemente buena, o si en mi rostro lo roto de mi corazón pudo denotarse. ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Si en ese momento era mi felicidad contra la suya. Tal vez pude haberle dicho que le amaba, que desde hace tiempo que esperaba sólo porque él pudiera volver a la ciudad para hablar de cosas furtivas. Y un día ella simplemente apareció, y fue quien se hizo cargo de pasar sus momentos felices a su lado, de oírle cantar por lo bajo cuando estaba de buen humor, de disminuir sus enojos cuando algo no salía bien, de verle fruncir el ceño mientras dormía. Entonces fue ella quien pudo dormir sobre esa cicatriz que cruza su pecho, producto de un accidente hace ya mucho tiempo, y fue así que aquellos días de jurarme que por fin le diría de mis sentimientos nunca llegó.

Incluso ahora me arrepiento de haber callado durante tanto tiempo. Mientras la miro dirigirse hacía él pienso que debí ser valiente, que debía decirle "oye, simplemente estoy enamorado de ti". ¿Y si algo hubiera sucedido? ¿Y si tal vez pude haber obtenido un "yo también estoy enamorado de ti"?

Sé que los sueños son vanos y las posibilidades infinitas, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, en ese beso hubo un segundo en que su corazón latió rápido por mí, y si fue así entonces creo que puedo obtener la fuerza para afrontar lo que vendrá al verles mirarse con tanto amor, ese que por las noches no te deja dormir pues te hace inquietarte, ese que ya no te deja pensar en nada más que no sean las historias en que eres ridículamente feliz y hace el futuro tan prometedor.

La conocida sensación de las lágrimas a punto de inundar mis ojos se hace presente mientras él desliza un lindo anillo en uno de esos delicados dedos, y de sus labios salen palabras que yo ya no puedo escuchar, pues mi pulso resuena en mi cabeza, y el dolor da otro pinchazo en mi pecho. Vuelvo a sonreír, y nunca pensé que el solo curvar mis labios lastimaría tanto. Un simple "acepto" y un beso para sellar el trato. Tal vez debí quedarme en casa, tal vez debí despertar tarde para no tener que ver el reloj y pensar que en esa precisa hora él estaría casándose, pero no podía permitirme ser tan egoísta, no había manera de negarme a estar con él, de apoyarle en un momento así.

Me levanto de mi lugar y camino hasta ellos, le abrazo fuertemente y a ella le doy un beso en la mejilla antes de felicitarlos. Camino hasta el patíbulo y me acomodo la corbata, pues siento que me estoy ahogando entre mis lamentos. Extiendo esa maltrecha hoja que ha perecido entre mis dígitos y me aclaro la garganta antes de mirar esos orbes negros que me observan con agradecimiento fraternal, ese que yo quisiera que fuera el mismo amor con que la sostiene a ella entre sus brazos.

-Tal vez no sea el más indicado para estar aquí hablándoles-comienzo-pero este marimo es mi mejor amigo, y no podía dejarle solo en el día de su boda.

Los presentes ríen, él me hace una señal de aprobación y ella sólo sonríe, gentil como siempre.

-No hay mucho que pueda decirles, salvo que lo he conocido durante muchos años, y realmente nunca pensé que encontraría a una chica tan linda como lo es Robin. Muchas veces mientras bebíamos cerveza en algún bar dijimos que nunca cambiaríamos ese estilo de vida, pero hoy mi amigo se ha convertido en todo un adulto-tengo que parar durante unos segundos y reprimir un suspiro si quiero seguir pareciendo normal antes de continuar-Zoro, realmente espero que cuides bien a tu esposa, vale muchísimo la pena dejar ir todo por amor, así que protégela como si de eso dependiera tu vida. Robin, ya dijiste "acepto" así que tu oportunidad de huir se ha esfumado-de nuevo risas y otros segundos de recuperar la cordura para mí-Cuida mucho a este tipo al que seguramente le costará aprenderse la dirección de su casa, y realmente espero que sean muy felices juntos.

Aplausos, felicitaciones, fotografías, y una sonrisa de su parte. El olor de su esencia se impregna en mí, ese que llevo conmigo desde hace tantos años, el mismo que se hace presente de vez en cuando mientras camino por la calle, sólo para hacerme mirar hacia todos lados y darme cuenta de que ya no está.

Yo sé que ahora es feliz, y entonces pienso que es mi momento de irme poco a poco, sólo para que después no note más mi ausencia, pero incluso cuando eso suceda yo seguiré preguntándome si en algún momento por su memoria cruzara algunos de nuestros momentos, de nuestras risas, o si quiera de nuestras tristezas. Si recordará cuando bebíamos sentados en la acera, cuando teníamos una conversación seria sólo para un segundo después reír por cualquier tontería. Supongo que nunca dejamos de pensar si alguna vez seremos tan añorados, pues a fin de cuentas a todos nos gusta ser necesitados, todos queremos creer que fuimos algo más que unos cuantos segundos de felicidad, una nota en una melodía.

Entonces creo que a toda persona con el corazón roto le llega ese momento de preguntarse si no fue suficiente, si se pudo haber hecho más, si se abandonó todo demasiado rápido, y todas esas cosas que te llevan a la conclusión de que estás muy jodido porque sigues pensando en alguien que duerme todas las noches mientras tú aun te preguntas si alguna vez, por cualquier tontería, pensará en ti; y así terminas sin decidir en si deberías dormir o ir por una cerveza.

Hace mucho que prometí que no lloraría, pero si no quiero mentir él debería saber que todavía hay noches en que siento mi garganta arder y mi pecho doler intentando contener el llanto, luchando por rendirme ante el cansancio para que esa tristeza se disipe en un sueño en el que no tendré que afrontar que despierta con el olor del café preparado por ella, mientras vierte el líquido humeante y pone a penas media cucharada de azúcar en éste.

Tal vez algún día me despierte sintiendo que al fin soy libre de todo este amor que duele tanto, o tal vez mi cuerpo simplemente se canse de soportar el peso de mi mente y me sepa insensible ante todo. Realmente no sé qué prefiero, en este momento sólo entiendo que daría todo por volver a vivir en ese tiempo en que no sonreía ante la pantalla del celular por un mensaje suyo, en que podía dormir sin su imagen en mi cabeza, cuando no conocía el sabor de sus besos, la sensación de sus caricias, el sonido de su voz.


End file.
